Yours, in eternity Jacob Black
by Kahiil Taylor
Summary: Bella realizes that eternity means nothing if its shared with the wrong "people" . She wants to live with her father and the love of her life, Jacob black, but will Edward let that happen? Or will he take his singer like he has sworn to. Chaper one has been updated and finished!


Just a quick authors note guys! I don't own anything, all song references and characters/ direct quotes belong to their respective owners also because if I did, Bella would've made the right choice! That being said, this is a Jake/bella fic soo, hold on tight! There might be lemons in later chapters, we'll have to see where this goes, the first few chapters are going to be mainly Bella POV, then it'll switch around the pack and stuff! So here it goes!.

Bella pov

I sat in my beat up Chevy, slowly breathing in and out trying to draw any traces of the worn out peppermint and tobacco, and warm cloves, the smell of _him_. My dark hair damp with the Jacksonville humidity, tears pricking in my eyes, I pulled down the sun visor and looked at myself in the mirror, taking in the face so close to my eighteen year old self, yet so far away in the same striking way, I'd learned so much in the past two years. That I in fact was half native American That Charlie was the descendant of the Pawnee/Makah tribe, giving me, a power I had only ever felt when I was with _him,_ I learned to be myself even if it hurt but, most importantly I'd learned that The pack was right about the Cullens, That Edward was never in love with me he just wanted me for my blood, It's been six months since I ran from them and I'm, all but sure Alice is aiding me in lying about my whereabouts for that I am thankful. But, as it turns out after I was away from them, and after I was aware of my ancestry things started to change, My rich mahogany hair thickened out and grew almost six inches, in the short few months, my once pale washed out skin now held an olive and warm glow, making me nearly as dark as the pack, but still tinted with the pink blush that came to the surface anytime I thought of _him_. Looking down at my outfit of choice I sighed, I knew exactly why I picked it but, id never admit to that. **His** favorite color on my was red, a strong color, so here I sat in a red tank top and blue jeans paired with an equally incriminating jacket, **His** old reservation football jacket, I sucked in a breath. _Dammit Bella you can do this_, I thought to myself, Starting the truck and taking off as fast as it could go, praying to every god there was that it could making to journey to Forks. _Jake.. Im coming home. _

(time lapse, bella's in Washington now)

After the painful drive all the radio songs seemed to fit together until, my heart panged as I heard the first few lines, instantly reminding me of all of them, this was almost too perfect, too hears breaking

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._

_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._

Jake, the pack, struggling to run patrols and be away from their love and friends but, doing it to protect her to protect the Quileute people ;if this runs through blood then they're all family. My heart was in her throat as I remembered the last words Seth Clearwater said to her "Don't worry about it Bells, we protect our own, and frankly we've decided you're ours!" blinking back tears i turned her attention back to the road only to be distracted by another line striking her in the chest like venom

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh, brother I will hear you call._

Jake running away after hearing about her ' engagement' to Edward, being gone for weeks. Leaving everyone heart broken, everyone searching except the ones who missed him the most, the ones who knew if he didn't want to be he'd never be found. He'd run for miles and ,miles. He ended up in Canada Embry had said, when he came back he looked almost feral, learning that Bella, had left the Cullen's to follow her real calling was what brought him back to life they said, that they found his body at first beach with her dream catcher clutched in his palm. I wanted to come back then but Sam had stopped me saying," wait until the Cullen's are gone from your soul." I never knew what he meant until I woke up yesterday , morning to my temperature to be skyrocketing and my body shaking without any reason why, I knew then that I had to get home, focusing on the song, wanting to remember I drove down the road, "Forks- 15 Miles"

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

Seth and Leah, jesus. They would be the first to see when she got home, second to Charlie of course.

Leah, her heart being broken over and over by seeing the love in Sam's eyes towards her cousin, I know that she herself has moved on but that still digs into her each and every time she phases, always wondering why she couldn't be his imprint so things could go back to how they used to be with her Sammy.. Seth, only sixteen years old, and already facing the world's most dangerous predators, on a daily basis, he was the purest child I had ever met, so sweet and kind, and just like Jake before it all happened. Before I lost him over and over again, I swear this time I won't lose him. Jacob Ephraim Black would be mine that much I can promise, he's always been my Jake and now I want him to know that I've always been his Bella. I calmed my racing heart as I passed the police station, signaling that I was just a little over five miles from my home, looking around me I felt a small smile creep up upon my cheeks, as I saw the figures of my childhood bustling around the seemingly gloomy rainy streets, stopping at the only stoplight in town I looked out to see none other than Embry call, standing drenched in nothing but cut off jean shorts like always, unkowlingly a bubbly laugh burst through my lips as I rolled down the window, taking in his glum expression. "Hey call! Need a lift?" I shouted knowing he'd be shocked and hoping he'd say yes, I needed some wolf time to fill in the gaps in my pack knowledge. He looked up, his eyes darting to the only truck that could be making this much noise. He smiled a lopsided grin and started laughing with his whole body, loping his way through the street and yanking open the passenger side door sliding in my cab and shaking his wet mop of a hairstyle out and looking at me with a smile in his onyx eyes, "Bellaaah.." he said my name drawing out the A and kissing me on the cheek causing me to blush a lovely shade of red. "Long time no see, huh bellsy? Gosh, I'm so glad our dear old alpha hasn't shut up about finding his bella for months, until sam shut him up saying that he knew where you we're and when you came home you'd be ready for Jake, what's that even supposed to mean? Bah- So Bella, You ready for Jakey-poo?" He said all this in one breath, a rather gross breath at that. This all sounded like something I knew, Sam knew where I was and Jake was alpha- WAIT, Jake was alpha, what the frick? " I missed you too All of you, and yes Em, I'm ready for Jake. But.." I started before he interrupted me rather loudly " But what Bella?! Either you are or you're not and if you're not I really don't think you should drive any further because as soon as you're on Quileute land He'll know and he'll come running!" Way to assume Call.. "Seriously you big dope, I was going to say But, When did Jake become alpha, sheesh" He looked down at his hands looking ashamed, hmph serves him right, assuming I'm just like I used to be, I changed a lot since things fell apart and dammit, I was not the same person. " A-bout six months ago, he got injured by a blood sucker on our lands and when he woke up he says he saw only you when he closed his eyes that he could feel your heart beat, Weird huh? But what's even weirder is at that moment Sam came to jake and formally stepped down saying the true Alpha had awoken and to be ready for when you came back because, everything he every wanted would come to life, Whatever that means_..," YES! Jake was still mine, he was my mate and that was all that mattered.._ we drove in silence for the twelve miles to the La push , I couldn't stop myself from thinking about jake, Jacob, my jake, would he still be my Jake? God, I hoped so. It took me this long but, I know now, I need him to survive. I'm need him to love me still, I need him to accept that Edward was a mistake, I need him to take me up into his arms with his 'bellsy' smile, and hold me close, I need him to kiss the life out of me, I haven't dreamt of anything else since that day on the mountain. I wimpered thinking about what I had done to him, there was no way he could still love me like he did then. "Uh-Bella? You okay? You look like you're in pain, want me to drive? I'm sure jake has advil or something.."- I let out a choking sob- " Bella! Ohmygod- are you okay? Pull over" Nodding my head, I did as he said, Jmbry was always the most logical of the pack, besides Sam, once I pulled over and put my truck in park, god even my truck was jakes truck, everything about me was his, hell I even started to look like him, what was happening to me? As soon as I let go of the wheel I was in a pair of warm, brown arms, he felt to much like jake but he smelled more like spice and water, jake smelled like cinnamon and oil. "Bella, I know this is hard to believe but, he still loves you as much as the day you left, he's still your jake, it might take a while to crack down his touch exterior he's put up around him but, he's usually still just jake, you can see the sadness in his eyes, and hear it in his thoughts and he's twice as vicous as the rest of us when it comes to bloodsuckers but, at the end of the day, we all miss you and want you back to us, jake and seth especially even paul was crying for you in his sleep once, you complete us Bella, and thinking we lost you hurt the pack as a whole more than just one single person, well No, Jake got it the worst Bella but, imprint or not you're his other half" He paused to take a breath and I felt the strength fill my veins, we were over the la push border, Jake could smell us, I reached up and took my hair from its pony tail and smiled, I could do this, I had to do this. I fanned my hair around my shoulders and slid back into the drivers seat. I put my truck and drive, and sighed, pulling back onto the carless highway, I could see blurs zipping through the tree's, knowing it was the pack, I looked at embry, He simply nodded a smile on his mouth, I laughed a full hearted laugh and eased my truck to her fullest potential, seeing the Blacks Drive, I signaled and pulled in my truck crunching into the gravel, as eight horse sized wolves stepped out of the budding tree's, I saw Black, grey, brown, tan but, no russet.. looking once again to embry he he pointed to the house, it hadn't changed at all, ' Nap time" he mouthed the words and winked at me, I'll go run patrols with these guys, you go find your wolf bella but, be careful don't spook him, he might think you're a dream" I cut the engine, and hopped from my truck the wolves all simultaneously let their giant tongues fall from their mouths in a wolfy grin, looking all of them in the eyes I sighed " I'm home, I refuse to leave again, I love you. Each of you." I turned on my heel and headed to the door only to have it opened when I got to the steps, my breath caught in my chest, out rolled Billy Black, his eyes crinkling as he looked me over, He laughed his deep throaty laugh and nodded his head inviting me in, with that he turned in his chair and rolled back in to the Jake space, I ran after him before I could chicken out. Inhaling the musty pine, oil and jake scent I let a single tear escape my eyes as I looked at the stoic face of my second father, "welcome home, bella, His room is in the same place, he'll be over joyed to see you, he too knows the time is right" I turned and walked down the short hall to Jacobs room, he was only eighteen years old but, all of me knew he was the man I needed. I pused to door open to me met with the naked back of a very asleep Jacob, his mouth was graced with a slight smile, his face matured but, in sleep still looked like sixteen year old Jake, I let a sob escape my lips, knowing nothing would wake him and I sat on the dresser to wait. "mmm, bells.." he mumbled in his sleep, rolling over, before I could stop myself I replied, "yeah Jake?" I laughed to myself, smiling knowing he dreamt of me too. Suddenly he tensed, inhaling his eyes shot open, and he sat up in strait, looking right at me he gasped, "Bells?Bella?!" His face twisted from anger to pain, to happiness, his eyes bore down into mine and he stood up crushing me into his arms, and Jacob, this giant man child, of nearly seven feet sobbed into my hair, inhaling my scent with every body shaking sob, " You're really back? You're mine? Please tell me he's not here too" I knew exactly who he was and I nodded into jakes chest, I kissed his chest, and looked up at him, "I'm back, I'm yours."


End file.
